Broken Heart
by gayboy290
Summary: What if Edward never came back? What if Bella was a witch? What if Edward came back? Would she still love him or has she moved on? Sorry i suck at summeries.
1. Preface

Gayboy290- For the record i love both these stories... i want a drink Crazy, Muse take care of the rest.

Crazy- HAHAHAOOOHHAA

Muse- OOOK anyway Gayboy290 does not own Twilight or Charmed. Thank god for that.

Gayboy290- (down in the kitchen) i heard that! Don't make me let Crazy PLAY with you again.

Muse- NNNNNOOOOOOO!

Crazy- YA HAHAHAOOOHHAA

Hello my name is Isabella Hallawell.** (AN is that how you spell it?) **Although that wasn't always my name, in fact until a few months ago my name was Isabella Swan. And that was also when I learned the truth about myself. The truth that I was adopted, the truth that my real mother is a charmed one. The truth that I am a witch.

I know hard to believe right? But Piper (my mom) saved me from Victoria, who had come back to kill me, it was kind of hard not to believe. The whole witch thing that is, I was still skeptical about being adopted though. So I asked Charlie to which he replied it was true.

Apparently Charlie and Renee found me wandering on the side of side the road not far from Seattle. And since Renee had just lost the child she was carrying they adopted me. When I asked piper err mom what happened she got a sad look in her eyes. She said that I was kidnapped by demons that then put a cloaking spell on me as well as a binding spell so that the next generation of charmed ones couldn't be formed. After which they abandoned in a random location.

Anyway after that I moved to San Francisco to be with my biological family and learn to fight demons. When I got to the manor I learned that I had three brothers; Wyatt the oldest and the twice blessed, Chris the middle and the half elder, and Daniel my twin who is also a Greek god. **(AN will explain later)** As I walked in the door they are tackled me bellowing how much they missed me.

Once I was able to get up and could breathe normally I was introduced to everyone else; including my dad Leo, my aunts Phoebe and Page, my uncles Coop and Henry, and my cousins Malinda, Danielle, Patty, Henry Jr, Danny, and Mina.

With introductions done Wyatt and Chris orbed my things up to my room while my aunt Phoebe gave me a vial of greenish liquid. She then told me it was an unbinding potion so I could use my powers.

By the way my powers besides the normal spell casting and potion making were really shocking, they are super speed, disintegration, and premonitions. I got a kick out of the super speed power because it explained my clumsiness, what I mean is that when something happened I was subconsciously reacting at a speed my non-magically enhanced body couldn't do. It was also funny because Edward –wince- was always saying how slow I was.

And now for the first time since Edward –wince- left, I'm starting to feel happy.


	2. Powers

_**Powers**_

_Charmed Ones_

Piper Hallawell- Spell casting, Potions, and Freezing/Blowing up

Phoebe Hallawell- Spell casting, Potions, Premonitions, Levitation, and Empathy

Page Hallawell- Spell casting, Potions, and Orbing

_Charmed Ones Husbands_

Leo Hallawell/Wyatt (Piper's Husband) - Mortal now ex White lighter/ ex Elder

Coop (Phoebe's Husband) - Cupid powers

Henry (Page's husband) - Mortal

_Next Generation Charmed Ones/ Piper's Kids_

Wyatt Hallawell- Spell casting, Potions, Gold Wave (from series), Shield, Healing, and

Telekinesis

Christopher Hallawell- Spell casting, Potions, Healing, and Freezing/Blowing up

Isabella Hallawell- Spell casting, Potions, Super Speed, Disintegration, and Premonitions

Daniel Hallawell (not a Charmed One) - Spell casting, Potions, Earth God (think Piper's

power during "Oh My Goddess" season 5) - out of god outfit is as strong

as Wyatt in god outfit at least 3x stronger

_Phoebe's Kids_

Malinda (oldest) - Spell casting, Potions, Cupid Powers, and Empathy

Danielle (Middle) - Spell casting, Potions, Cupid Powers, and Premonitions

Patty (youngest) - Spell casting, Potions, Cupid Powers, and Levitation

_Page's Kids_

Henry Jr. (oldest)- Spell casting, Potions, and Orbing

Danny (middle)- Whitelighter Powers only

Mina (youngest)- Spell casting, Potions, and Telekinesis


	3. Chapter 1 Night & Day Dreaming

Gayboy29- long time no see everyone

musecomes in cut up and bloody And whos' fault is that umm!

Gayboy29- what happened to you?

muse- what happened? WHAT HAPPENED! YOU LEFT ME WITH CRAZY IN CHARGE FOR OVER FOUR MONTHS! THAT WHAT HAPPENED YOU F*****! Wait a minute why did you censer me?

Gayboy29- ooooo right I forgot I left you with Crazy. Sorry i got caught up in school and then my computer time was reduced to two hours after I accidentally spent 12 hours on it at once. Now as for the censering weellll i just wanted people to know first that there will be swearing and such BEFORE we started doing it. ok?

muse- fine. anyway the disclaimer. Gayboy29 doesn't own Charmed or Twilight and we're all thankful for that.

Gayboy29-What ya mean by that. True if I owned them the charmed ones would be guys and gay while in Twilight Edward would have dumped Bella like a burning match and hooked up with Jacob. but how would that be bad?

Muse- Wait you don't like Bella?

Gayboy29- sort of i prefure a good Bella bashing story but she isn't all bad. anyway on with the story.

Chapter 1

All I hear is his velvet voice say "I never loved you". All I see is his sculpted body as he walks away, deeper into the forest. I start to run after him but no matter how fast I run, he only gets farther away. The whole time I whisper, "But I love you." Soon terror filled screams tear through my throat as I fall into the ground.

I bolt upright in bed as tears stream down my face. Soon I feel a pair of warm and comforting arms wrap around my shoulders. I open my eyes to see Daniel's ice blue eyes looking as if he can see the deepest parts of my soul.

A few minutes later he asks the question I knew he would. "Are you ok?"

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" It has become a habit to avoid all questions about my life in Forks. In fact no one but Daniel knows anything and even he doesn't know much.

"You're lying again. … You dreamt about HIM again, didn't you?"

"No I don't even think about HIM anymore." I try to sound strong and fail … miserably.

"That would be more convincing if you weren't still crying"

"I just had a bad dream is all. Anyway, I need to take a shower."

Daniel P.O.V.

As Bella walked out of the room all I could do is sigh. It's almost five months since Bella moved back home after her abduction when we were young. I know she would be different from the five year old twin sister I remember but still.

For the first month and a half Wyatt, Chris, and I tried to bring some life back to our zombie like sister. I was about then that she started to talk to me about her time in Folks.

Apparently, Bella fell in love with a jackass named Edward fucking Cullen, who then left her ALONE in the woods after telling her that she meant nothing to him. On top of that, the asshole's family left town without even a 'don't let the door hit you on the way out'. After she made me promise not to tell anyone, Bell cried herself to sleep in my arms. As I went downstairs everyone looked a bit afraid, as I've never slipped in my emotional control to trigger a storm so violent. I spent the next two and a half hours vanquishing every demon I came across in the underworld.

After that Bella slowly started to open up to everyone, though only I know about the "Fork's Incident". Still I also know that there is more to the story but I won't press her.

Breaking out of my forlorn thoughts I sigh once more and make my way downstairs.

Gayboy29- sorry about that i was look back at my copy of this chapter an noticed some spelling errors so i fixed them and reuploaded it. sorry. For the record i only type the body of the chapter is word. Anyway i use to have two author notes about a poll as stand alone chapters, first off i'd like to say i hate everyone who didn't vote cause it ended in a tie so i was able narrowed it down to two and decide, and second sorry if confused you when i deleated them as chapters i just didn't see the point in keeping them when they have now use. Bye


	4. Chapter 2 Sadness of the Unknown

Gayboy29- hello again. two chapters in under a week, i am on a roll ya!

Muse- i'll admit it your are. now only if you stay on a roll you'll be fine

Crazy- YA HAAAHAAA yahooooooo

Gayboy29- where have youu been crazy?

Crazy- me tired from funny fun time/goes into closet to sleep/

Gayboy29- oooo well ok then /leans over to muse and whispers/ since when can he speak english?

Muse/whispering back/- who knows?

Crazy/poping up from below the floor yelling/- STORIES TIME HAHAYAHOOOOOSA

Chapter 2

Wyatt's P.O.V

Chris, Daniel, and I had long ago set up a silencing spell around Bella's room that would also alert the three of us if Bella screamed. So when I woke up to the alarm going off, the three of us converged on Bella's room. Where we found Bella crying almost hysterically, Daniel pointed downstairs before he went to comfort her. So like last time and the time before that Chris and I went to the kitchen to get breakfast ready. As Chris cooked the food (only Chris, Bella, and mom can actually cook without causing property damage) and I set the table all the while thinking how jealous I was of Daniel.

When I first saw Bella after the abduction I was frightened, she looked minutes away from death or a mental breakdown. Then about a month and a half later something happened, we all think she told Daniel what happened in Forks, because all of a sudden wind speed spiked to a 100 mph, flashes of lightening almost simultaneously fallowed by roaring thunder occurring every few seconds, and driving rain appeared. About twenty minutes later Daniel came downstairs looking livid and before anyone could say anything he "winded" away. He was gone for over two hours during which the storm started to calm down, not by much though.

Breaking out of my thoughts I noticed Daniel entering the kitchen. "How is she?"

"How the fuck do think she is!" Daniel spat out venomously.

"**I DON'T****KNOW**! I don't KNOW what she's been through! There is a whole chunk of her life only YOU know about!" My hatred, jealous, sorrow, and helplessness al l thickening my voice as I towered over Daniel.

Daniel glared at me for a minute before he dropped his eyes and sighed. "You're right, sorry Wy."

Trying to take advantage of his remorse I asked the question everyone wanted the answer to, the answer he seems to have. "What happened to her?"

He looked at me for a second then smirked "Nice try Wy, but that it's her story to tell. Though I can tell you two things, one it was bad, very bad and two she hasn't told me everything."

I gaped at him flabbergasted. There was _MORE_, what he had been told made him lose more control then every before and there was _**MORE**_! "wwwhat?"was all I could weakly stammer out.

"Ya, my thoughts precisely. I don't know what it is or why she won't tell me, but I won't press her. But that doesn't stop me from worrying."

"You're not the only one." I quietly said with a sigh.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Kerogane- now listen up! Gayboy29 won't be updating again until he gets at least five reviews. so stast reviewing before i kill you with my sword and ninja skills

Muse- who the hell are YOU!

Crazy- yaha heeeeheeeehahaha

Gayboy29- that simple he's...


End file.
